


Born in Suna

by ireallydontwanna



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallydontwanna/pseuds/ireallydontwanna
Summary: Two years after the war, the 5 Kages decide that they will send 1 oficial ambassador to each village in order to strengthen the Alliance. The Kazekage knows he has the perfect candidate for Konoha but she is not so sure.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my headcanon of why Temari chose to move to Konoha in the first place. Like there is nothing wrong with moving for love but for me it was out of her character. Basically I tried to explain more or less her actions in the series and tried to link her role as an ambassador to her relationship with Konoha and Shikamaru.

-What do you think Gaara?  
There was no answer. The Kazekage’s office was silent and calm. Only the flickering of the lamp was heard. Kankuro looked at his little brother suspiciously and asked again.  
-Gaara?  
The red head lifted his head and looked at him.  
-They are perfectly fine- he said.  
He then looked back at the pictures in his hands. The propositions of the other lands were more than reasonable. The other Kages made sure that the 4 shinobi they would send could live in a land as hostil and desert as Suna. The village was not known for its hospitality when it comes to foreigners as the strong winds and sandstorms didn’t stop for one day, even when they welcomed new villagers. Gaara knew this and he worried that no shinobi of the other 4 villages would like to come and be ambassador in the Land of Wind. But it wasn’t the case. The 4 chosen shinobi showed a positive attitude in their profiles and were enthusiastic for this new chapter in their lives. The Kazekage smiled and got up of his chair. He approached the window in his office, staring at the gorgeous landscape of the desert. It was a cloudy day with strong breezes coming from the East.  
“Appropriate”- he thought.  
-So, I am going to reunite the council and start preparing everything for when they arrive, okay? -Kankuro said picking up the pictures from the desk. Gaara nodded still staring at the village he swore to protect. He was looking at the hills where three little kids were playing ninja, throwing plastic shuriken to each other. Gaara smiled at them and sighed. His older brother noticed.  
-And… what are we going to do about this? – Kankuro asked, handing him a folder- The 4 Kages won’t wait forever.  
-I know- Gaara replied- but she hasn’t applied, and I can’t force her to do anything.  
Kankuro looked at him with his mouth open but didn’t say anything. Even though he was the Kazekage, he had no power over his older sister. This thought had been consuming Gaara since the last 5 Kage meeting. When they suggested the idea of each village sending an ambassador to be the representant in the other 4, the Kazekage agreed within seconds. Even though he wasn’t sure of the other three, he knew his sister would be the perfect representation of Suna. She was known all over the continent for her fearless and diligent attitude in the battlefield and her polite yet fierce manners in diplomatic issues. Besides, in her journeys throughout the years, she had made several friendships with other shinobi but specially in Konoha. Suna and Konoha held still the strongest bond of all nations and having the princess of the Sand as the ambassador would only strengthen the ties. Both Gaara and Kankuro agreed that their sister was the best option for this job and were very excited for her but when they told her, she only nodded and went back to the training area. Two weeks have passed, and she still didn’t show any interest in this job. The other Kages were starting to lose their patience waiting for the Kazekage to give them the list of the chosen shinobi. Gaara was still waiting for his sister to apply but he knew that he would eventually give up.  
-For the moment let’s focus on the arrivals- Gaara said handing the folder back to his brother.- I will decide what to do later.  
Kankuro looked at him with sad eyes but again, he said nothing. He picked up the pictures from the desk and went to the door, but it opened abruptly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temari thinks about her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically my headcanon of Temari as a person. Somehow Shikamaru appears, I'm sorry I couldn't help it.

Temari was exhausted from all that training with the younger shinobi. The weather hadn’t been especially helpful today. The strong winds made really easy the jutsus of the genin and they took it as an excuse to stop training and go playing in the hills. In a different time, this behaviour would be punished but today, Temari felt that she could relax. These were peaceful times, even though training was necessary, there was no war nearby and no tension between the nations, kids were allowed to be kids. She said goodbye and headed home, thinking about a much-needed bath. She always took the same route: straight through the main fountain and turned left to an alley where she used to play with Kankuro as a kid. Then turned right and she was home.   
It hadn’t been always be her home. It had been her shelter where she kept crying for 6 months after her mother died until she learnt how to stop. It had been her school where she and her brother were kept apart from the other kids because of their royal status. It also had been her nightmare where she lived with the monster she once recognised as a brother. It usually was her office where she works for the council and the Union, trying to build a better world. But right now, it was home.  
She came out of the bathtub and examined herself. She had got used to the bruises and scars in her body. They didn’t bother her, on the contrary, she found on them an exceptional beauty that came from her achievements as a kunoichi. She had always been very proud of her combat skills and these marks were the reflection of her power. Temari got dressed and headed to her bedroom. She liked her bedroom. It was decorated with lots of plants from all over the continent. She loved plants with all her heart. When she was a kid, her father gave her a small madonna lily from one of his trips to Konoha and she had started collecting flowers since then. In all her trips as an ambassador, she had visited greenhouses, gardens and even flower shops in order to find the most special ones. But she will never forget the day she visited the Nara’s forest. Temari didn’t expect it to be as big and beautiful as it was, so she stood there in the middle with her mouth opened for a few minutes.  
-Now I know how to shut you up- Shikamaru said teasing her.  
-It took you a long time, I thought you were cleverer- she answered coming back to the present. He chuckled and grabbed her hand. They walked in silence for a few minutes, admiring the peace and serenity of the place. He then bended down and picked a purple flower from the ground.  
-This is for you. It is a specimen that only grows in our forest, but we haven’t come up with a name yet. Too troublesome, I guess. – Shikamaru said, giving her a small and pointy flower. Temari blushed, she neither expected that.   
\- I figured that since you collect flowers you might as well like this one- Shikamaru kept saying looking at her red face.  
\- Thank you Shikamaru- Temari mumbled- I will keep it forever- she said and, still with her face red, leaned in and kissed him.  
She looked at the little purple flower in her desk. She smiled remembering that day but shook her head quickly trying to take those thoughts off.  
“What for?”- she thought. Temari sighed and went to the window but she noticed the folder in her desk. She had forgotten to throw it away the other day. She opened it and read it. There was the application form for the role of ambassador in Konoha. The next month a shinobi of the Sand would have to abandon the village and move to the Land of Fire in representation of the Sand. Even though they would have to move, every three months the shinobi must came back to their home village and make a report of their situation in their new home. They would still be shinobi of the Sand but would not be part of its citizenship.   
Temari read her application. Her resumé was so long that she had to add another paper, but the important part was her identification. Born in: Suna, Lives in: Suna. That was the part that bothered her the most. It still felt like a shot in the chest.   
After the chunin exams, she went to the official files of the Kazekage clan in order to find more about her parents. She had just lost her father and didn’t feel that he knew him at all. He had always been mysterious and severe, holding a strict relationship both with Temari and Kankuro. When their mother died, he didn’t talk much about her, instead he focused on making the best shinobi out of his kids. Temari didn’t know much about her mother neither. She died when she was 3 years old so she can remember a shadow of her. She thought that those files would connect her to her parents, just a little bit more. Unfortunately, she didn’t discover anything new. Besides being from the royal branch, her parents lived a perfectly normal shinobi life. Excellent shinobi that soon started a family in order to preserve tradition. But what she found was a repetition. In both of their files, the same text was written. Born in: Suna, Lives in: Suna. Temari then proceeded to investigate the old Kazekages files. She found the same phrase in every single one of their profiles. At that moment, a claustrophobic feeling oppressed Temari’s chest and clouded her mind. She still holds it until this day.  
It is not like Temari hates Suna. She loves it. Whenever she is away, she misses everything about it. Its scent, its heat, its cold, its food, its winds, its stars. She misses her brothers and she misses her home. But when she is back, nothing has changed. The streets are the same, the shops are the same, the people are the same. And she is the same. In all her journeys she comes back to the same place as if the time never passes there. And this idea terrifies her. She can’t conceive the fact that after all these years, she is still the same scared little girl that hides from the monster about to devour her. She had always known this, that’s why she rejected the Kazekage position. With her being the eldest sibling, it was only a matter of time until she became the new leader of the Sand village. But Temari refused. Once she became the Kazekage, she would no longer could escape from herself. She would have too many responsibilities, too many ties with the village and couldn’t ever abandon it. If she had accepted the position, a scared little girl would be running Sunagakare. So, her current job as messenger between villages had been the perfect excuse for her to, occasionally, run away from her past self and discover her true being.   
Turns out she is capable of much more than she thought. Being away from home for so long has made her unlock new skills that she didn’t know she had. When she visits Konoha, she stays in a small apartment in the centre of the village. She enjoys cooking herself meals whenever she can without needing the help of the Suna chefs and she likes inviting people over and having dinner all together. It reminds her of her brothers at home and their nights in family. She also loves rain. In Konoha rains a lot and she doesn’t waste any of that time. She usually goes to Shikamaru’s spot at the top of the roof and while he is sleeping on the bench, Temari observes the rain next to him. It feels cosy and calm. Rain is like a thin layer on your skin, one that shields you. She feels protected by the rain.   
She put down the file and sighed. She couldn’t take it. She was needed here. Her brothers, the council, the people, all of them needed her to be in Suna. It was okay. Temari had always liked to be needed even when she was young. She has been very mature for her age, maybe too mature. People has always thought of her as a logical and rational girl, the reflection of her strict father, she would have made an excellent Kazekage.  
But she wasn’t like her father. She was neither like her mother. She was her own person and she had tried for so long to let people see it.  
But what’s the point if I end up just like them? - Temari thought- Born in Suna, lives in Suna.  
The thought made her shiver, but she had no option. She would have to move on and focus on her future here in Suna. Temari looked again at the little purple flower on her desk. She tried to hold the tears, but a rebel one escaped. She breathed profoundly and headed to her brother’s office. She had to help organize the arrivals for the next month.


	3. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temari, Gaara and Kakuro discuss the welcoming of the ambassadors while she still wonders about her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One year later, here you go.

The Kazekage’s office headed to Suna’s plaza right in the centre of the village. From there, you could see all villagers that passed by as well as the open sky just in case a falcon brings a message. The office was impeccably neat. All papers were aligned in a corner of the desk and seemed already read and signed. Cacti of all forms decorated tastefully the room, bringing a pop of colour green, very much needed considered the abundance of earthy tones. Gaara was sitting in his chair with Kankuro next to him piling up the last papers.  
Oh Temari! – Gaara exclaimed when he saw his sister entering the office. I am terribly sorry I didn’t hear you.   
“It’s okay Gaara, don’t worry about it.” – Temari responded sitting down in one of the chairs in front of him.   
Gaara looked at his sister, scamming her face just to catch a hint of her mood at the moment. He needed to discuss right away the arrival of the ambassadors but it felt tasteless to talk about such matter in front of her. No matter how many times she rejects the position, both brothers know she really wants the job. It was not a question of pride, in the latter times the siblings have learnt how to let their guard down in front of each other whenever they needed help or advise. But right now, their sister was feeling guilt.   
“Thank you so much for coming, sis.” – Kankuro said- all this paperwork is a drudgery and we really have no time left.  
“Of course, it is my job. But feel free to admit that you are helpless without me” – Temari mocked while looking at the papers pilled in front of her.  
“You wish.” – Kankuro uttered smiling.   
“Okay, we shall start now.” - Gaara took one form and started reading.- “In the first morning of spring, Sunagakare will receive four ambassadors from their neighbours villages in order to guarantee the prosperity of the Union and the brilliance of the Alliance. These four ambassadors will be welcomed by a guide of Suna at the front gates. Two apartments will be provided for the ambassadors, living in pairs in each one. After moving in their respective apartments, there will be a our of the village finishing in the Kazekage’s office, where the ambassador will present their respects and salute as new members of the village.”  
Gaara looked up to his siblings. Kankuro was straight up yawning but quickly gave him a thumbs up when he saw his baby brother’s disappointed face. Temari on the hand, looked out the window. She didn’t look at her brother right away so Gaara asked her directly   
“Temari? What do you think?”  
“Oh sorry! My mind flew off for a bit” She replied. “I think it’s perfect, I mean, it is a traditional welcoming in my opinion.”  
“Right. It is exactly what it was expected from the Kazekage. You did great bro” Kankuro added sitting down next to his sister.  
“But I feel like I am missing something. Maybe it should be me as the Kazekage that welcomes them at the gates. After all, I am the face of the village.”  
“Don’t be silly Gaara.” Temari replied. “The Kazekage can not waste his time giving a tour of the village, it is insane! At the end of the day, they are going to meet you anyway and here in the office you can be as nice as you want with them. Besides, there is an added pressure about going around the village with the Kazekage. You are a position of power! If I were them, I would rather have a guide to show me the village and…  
Temari suddenly stopped. She tilted her head down embarrassed and quickly looked out the window again. “I’m sorry”  
Kankuro looked at his sister, then at his brother, trying to comprehend what he needed to do. Gaara gave him a supportive glance and started talking.   
“Temari, we know you are going to refuse again but please. Please accept the position of ambassador. You are the best candidate and the most prepared shinobi of Suna to take in the role.”  
“I would dare to say that the best shinobi of all villages” Kankuro added, hoping for a response from his sister.  
Temari kept looking out the window. She saw children playing in the plaza while their parents talked to each other. She wondered what they were talking about, what were their worries, their problems. What would they have in their lives that could be so… so troublesome? A small tear fell down her cheek. She couldn’t look at her brothers.   
“You don’t understand. I can’t accept the job. It is not who I am.”  
“Who you are? What do you mean Temari?”  
“I’m not a shinobi that abandons her village. I am not a princess who abandons her people. An I’m not a woman that abandons her family.”   
Gaara stared at her, amazed at her dignity even when she is feeling the most down. The Kazekage didn’t know what to do.  
“Abandon? Are you an idiot?” Kankuro suddenly yelled. Gaara and Temari looked at him perplexed. Kankuro was incredibly angry. He had gotten up from the chair. His face was as red as Gaara’s hair and his fists were so close that he wouldn’t be able to move a single puppet if needed. They had never seen his brother like this.  
“You really think taking the job is abandonment? I really thought you were the clever one of the three but now I might as well be the fucking ambassador.” He was completely out of him. Gaara tried to calm him down but Kankuro didn’t care. He was only looking at Temari.  
“If you think moving to Konoha and starting a life of your own is the worst you could do to us, think again. You can never abandon us because whether you like it or not, you are a shinobi of the Sand, from the day you were born, until the day you die.”  
Temari broke into tears. Gaara went quickly to hug her while Kankuro stood there without knowing what to say. Not until a brief time, he realised and started apologising.   
“Temari, oh my God, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to talk to you like this. I am so sorry, for real. Please stop crying, I’m sorry.”  
But Temari couldn’t stop crying. The sound of her sadness filled the room once so silent. Her shaking body was wrapped by the arms of her brothers, trying desperately to help her stop. If anyone from the council had walked up on them, they would have seen three scared siblings, crying in their father’s office.   
“I’m sorry, guys” Temari suddenly sobbed. “I’m sorry.”  
Gaara and Kankuro looked at her worried. “Why are you sorry?” asked Gaara.  
“I’m scared. I’m sorry but I am scared.” Temari said between tears. “I’m scared that if I leave, you will no longer need me. I’m scared that you won’t like me anymore. If I leave, I may become a person unrecognizable for you and that maybe that person is worse than me now. I’m scared that this is the best version of me.”  
Everything went quiet. The three siblings were sitting silently next to each other. Suddenly Gaara stood up and left the room. A few minutes passed by and he came back with the application form for the position of ambassador in Konoha.  
Temari looked at him, uncapable of saying anything but it didn’t matter because then Gaara started talking.  
“I’ll admit I am not the best at words when it comes to times like this but I will try. Temari, you are an excellent shinobi and a spectacular diplomatic. This is true. And this is what makes you ideal for the position of ambassador. But it is not all. What makes you perfect for the position is that you are Temari. You are a strong woman who has had to deal with a lot of things from a young age. Temari, you are air, you are the breeze that makes the clouds move, you are freedom and liberty. You living in Suna makes absolutely no sense and anyone who knows you a little bit knows that. Because yes, even though you don’t want us to, we know you. That is the reason we know you are perfect for this. Scared of yourself? Of course you are. Because you are intelligent. You know this is a big change but you also know that you need and you can handle it. It is impossible that we would stop loving you as much as we do as well as it is impossible that you become a worse person. This can’t be the best version of you if you don’t want to. You choose your life, Temari, no one else does. Not me, not Kankuro, not Shikamaru, not mom, not dad. Just you.”  
Temari was speechless. Her little brother… How was he able to say exactly what she needed to hear? He was the Kazekage after all but, still it was odd to her to see Gaara so mature regarding feelings. Kakuro too was processing everything Gaara had just said. How powerful yet vulnerable. He was feeling horrible for yelling at Temari before and now his brother calmed both of them with an unprepared speech. Everything Kankuro wanted to say to Temari was said, thankfully, so now, it was on Temari the final decision.  
“Thank you… both of you. Really, I mean it.” Temari mumbled. For the first time in an hour, she looked at her brothers in the eyes. They were red and swallowed from the crying but also shiny and sparkly.   
“What did I do? I made you cry in the first place!” Kankuro claimed.  
“Exactly. Just what I needed.”  
“So, Temari…” Gaara shyly said handing her the application form. “What are you going to do?”  
Temari looked at him dubious. But then, she took the form and proudly gave his brothers her special smile.  
“I am going to choose my life.”


	4. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara talks to the Hokage about his decision on the ambassador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not a chapter per se, it's an addition more or less. I think there is only one chapter left which would be Temari's arrival.

“So, everything is finally clear?”  
“Yes, it is. I again apologize for the delay of the election. There were a few matters that needed to be solved.”  
“Don’t worry, don’t worry. This is a difficult decision after all and being the Kage is not easy task. I would sure love it to be.”  
Gaara laughed politely at the screen. It was a bright day, no clouds in sight and a small breeze coming from the east. Still, the conference call had to be done in the office so the Kazekage had to put his priorities in order and do his obligations. Kankuro was behind him, far enough to have his face cropped off the camera but still be visible for the interlocutor.   
“I am glad every issue you may had had has been addressed.” Kakashi said. “And also very grateful for your hospitality towards our ambassador. We apologize for the mistake in the arrival, we must have mixed the dates.” Even though the camera didn’t crop off his face, the Hokage’s face was still covered by a mask that helped maintain his mysterious aura. Behind him, was his assistant whose face, as well as Kankuro’s, was out of the angle. He was carrying a lot of paperwork, presumably, regarding the Union’s work.  
“There is nothing to be thankful for. It is our duty as their new home to provide everything necessary whenever is needed.”  
“Indeed, indeed. But, still, thank you very much in the name of Konoha.”   
Gaara smiled at the camera, wanting to make sure his expression was seen. He has learnt the importance of facial expression in communication and now, he never misses a chance to put it into practice.  
“And now, could you give me the name of the lucky shinobi who would live in Konoha as your ambassador?” Kakashi inquired politely.  
“Yes, of course. I have decided to send to Konoha, as an ambassador of Suna, my sister Temari of the Sand.”  
Kakashi’s assistant dropped the papers in his hands. He quickly began to pick them up nervously.  
“Are you okay, Shikamaru?” Kakashi asked turning to him.  
“Yes, yes. I am fine, I am fine. Of course, I’m sorry, please continue.”  
“I am very glad to hear that. I know she is an incredible shinobi and her work in the Union leaves no doubt that she is more than capable to be a diplomat.”   
“But Kakashi.” Gaara said abruptly. “There is one issue.” Kankuro then proceeded to come closer to the Kazekage and made his face crystal clear for the camera.  
“Oh, I am sorry to hear that. What is it?”   
“As Kazekage, I have full responsibility of the ambassadors we send to help the Alliance strengthen and anything that could happen to any of them would be my most profound pain and my duty to solve the issue.” Gaara sated firmly.  
“Of couse, you…”  
“However,” Gaara continued. “If anything, even the smallest thing, happened to our sister while in your village, take for granted that the full power of Sunagakare would do everything in its hand to make the responsible pay.”  
Silence took the room. Even thousands of kilometers away, both offices shared the same aura of tension and awkwardness. Kakashi didn’t know what to respond.  
“I hope it is clear. For both of you.”


	5. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temari finally leaves Suna and starts the well-known journey of 3 days but this time, feels different. Luckily, she makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the last chapter was going to be the arrival but I thought this was cute too. Also, I wanted to introduce Karui because I always thought that she was in Konoha for the same reasons as Temari. I really hope you like it. I plan to write the arrival and maybe a few more chapters, I am not sure.   
> Thank you so much for reading it <3

The journey had been the hardest one yet. The worst part was saying goodbye to her brothers. She thought it would be a gloomy and sad goodbye, but it actually ended being just troublesome. While Gaara was silently smiling the whole time, Kankuro kept reminding her that if at any time she wanted to come back, they would come get her as fast as they could. This was dragged for almost 20 minutes until Temari finally stopped him, gave each one a hug and left into the desert. Still, the worrying never left Temari’s mind, making the time pass slower than ever before. The sand felt denser and the wind stronger and making it out of the desert was a real challenge this time. “I know, I know, but I will come back. I promise.” Temari kept telling it as she fought constant windstorms while shielding her eyes from the sand. Eventually, the desert gave up and when Temari looked up she found enormous trees in front of her. She was astonished. The forest seemed way bigger than she remembered. The trees went up as they could touch the clouds above them, and the branches and trunks looked heavier and more ponderous. Temari took a deep breath. She smiled. “The air hadn’t changed”. The purest smell came from the forest, a mixture of wildflowers and the remaining puddles from inside. The leaves made the sweetest sound as the air passed next them just to swiftly caress Temari’s face. She felt the happiest she felt in weeks. She began walking, carefully remembering every single detail in the landscape. She did not want to forget it. This was the link between Suna and Konoha. Not the Alliance, not the trades and definitely, not the paperwork. This landscape, the forest next to the desert, the mixture of scents were the ones that made the villages work together. It is not about the destination, is about the journey.  
A day away from Konoha, she stopped at the dango shop she once had breakfast before returning to Suna. This time, no glasses breaking and not bad premonitions, everything was fine and Temari felt confident. She sat at a bench outside, still contemplating the views when a girl sat next to her. Temari felt like she knew her but could not exactly remember from. The girl was beautiful. Her spiky red hair was long and shiny, and her yellow eyes contrasted perfectly to her dark skin. She looked fierce and serious, her gaze stook in the dango on her hands.Temari noticed the bandana in her forehead. “She is from Kumogakure, must be another ambassador”. The girl finally looked at Temari back.  
“Oh, sorry. Was the seat taken?”.  
“What? Oh, no it isn’t, don’t worry.”  
The girl smiled but then she looked at Temari’s forehead.  
“Don’t tell me! Are you the Suna’s ambassador for Konoha?  
“Yes. My name is Temari of the San…”  
“Temari!? The Kazekage’ sister?”  
Temari was shocked. She didn’t expect this girl to know her. She recognized that being the Kazekage’ sister had made her a name and her work in the Alliance was also remarkable but still, she didn’t expect for people in Kumo to know of her.  
“The very same.” She said smiling, as humble as possible.  
“It is a pleasure! My name is Karui by the way. Nice to meet you!”  
The girl was nicer than she seemed. They started talking about their lives. It was easier than Temari thought, opening to a stranger. Apparently, Karui took the role of ambassador because she wanted to do something for the Alliance.  
“My friend Omoi was the one that got to go to the Union’s meetings and I felt useless because I practically grew up with him. That is where I know you from by the way. He told me about the Suna’s ambassadors.” Karui explained. Then, she smirked and lowered her voice. “He also told me that you are Konoha’s advisor’s girlfriend. Is that true?”  
Temari felt her face going full red in a matter of seconds.  
“What!? How does he know? We keep it secret!  
“So, it’s true!” Karui laughed. Temari was very embarrassed. Her and Shikamaru had tried very hard to hide it. The only people she told are Gaara and Kankuro and is sure that only Choji and Ino are also aware. It is not that they are ashamed or anything, but they think it is too troublesome every village knowing about their relationship. Besides, it is a little fun to have a secret like that in the workplace.  
“Don’t be embarrassed Temari! It is not your fault. Sadly, Omoi has a smell for this type of things. He said that in the last meeting, you interrupted everyone but him, so he just figured it out.”  
Karui kept laughing and somehow, Temari ended up giggling too. It felt good actually. Sharing a secret like that to a girl she just met. She felt like a normal girl for the first time in her life. No ninjas, no violence, no wars; just a normal, boring life. “This is it. This is what I want.” They finally stopped laughing and stared at the clouds together.  
“Oh, but it is too bad that you have a boyfriend. I wanted someone to go out with and meet cute and handsome guys together.” Karui complained.  
“I can still go out; I am not in a harness or anything.” Temari said. “Besides, me taken means more guys left for you.”  
“Good point! So it’s decided, the first day we arrive at Konoha, we go out and I find a big man that protects me. Wouldn’t your boyfriend know anyone like that by any chance?”  
“I think I know of someone like that.” Temari chuckled.


End file.
